The Puppy's First Christmas
by CaptainKomaCute
Summary: Just as an extension of my first story, Soul Reaper Puppy. Hope you enjoy and it might be helpful to read Soul Reaper Puppy first. Please read and review if you can and Happy Holidays.


Okay guys, here's the Christmas edition to Soul Reaper Puppy, as promised. Enjoy and let me know what you think. My brother, Hiroki, helped me on it. He's better at English than I am.

* * *

The Puppy's First Christmas

Koji hummed to himself as he took his daily stroll, enjoying the sun that warmed his fur. Undoubtedly, this was one of Koji's favorite past times, one of the few times of the day when he was able to unwind from the surprisingly heavy pressures of being the third seat of the Seventh Division. Captain Komamura was an extremely efficient worker, but Koji found himself helping out the captain with duties that he would've thought would be delegated to the Lieutenant Iba, not a third seat.

Not that he minded. He always enjoyed working close to his father.

He turned a corner and started to head back to the barracks; he had lost track of how much time had passed while he was out on his stroll, but he was nearly positive that he had been gone for too long. Surely, somebody from the Seventh Division was searching for him now.

"Yoo-hoo! Little Koma!"

Koji stopped at the fairly recent nickname. Only a few people used it, and he recognized this voice very easily. It was the voice of a buxom strawberry blonde woman who always seemed to have too much time on his hands. Koji turned and looked, seeing Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto moving towards him. She was grinning from ear to ear and when she reached him, she did what she always did; she patted his head.

"Look at you, Little Koma," she trilled. "Did you get taller?"

"Not really," Koji replied. He was just barely her height. "What's up? Shouldn't you be working right now?" Then, just as he finished that statement, "Isn't Captain Hitsugaya going to be mad if he finds you slacking off again?"

"Don't worry about that," Rangiku said, "I've got it covered. Right now, I'd like to ask you something."

"Okay, but can we walk and talk? I've got some stuff I need to do back at the barracks?"

"Sure," Rangiku said, "but I'm serious. I want to talk to you about something." She started to walk and Koji quickly matched her pace. "Do you want to go with me to the Human World? I was thinking about taking a vacation, just to unwind, you know?" She smiled at him and Koji shook his head. Her smiled faded. "Aw! Why not?"

"We can't just leave and take a vacation, can we? What'll Captain Hitsugaya say about that? What'll my dad say? I don't want to make him mad, y'know."

"Yeah, but every kid has to grow up some time. It's just for a little while, Little Koma. What's the worst that can happen, after all?"

"We get caught, lose our rank, and get stuck doing grunt work," Koji answered. "Why do you want to go to the Human World so badly? Last time we were there, we fought a rogue and I nearly got killed." He lifted his hand up to his chest. "I'm still healing."

"That was different; that was work. _This_ is just for pleasure."

"What kind of pleasure?"

"CHRISTMAS!" she shouted happily. "You know what that is, don't you, Little Koma?"

"Yeah, it's some kind of holiday from the World of the Living, right? From... American, right? But what's that got to do with us?"

"Well, I figured we'd go visit the World of the Living and take full advantage of low prices, the scenery, the beautiful lights, and—"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Koji said. "How're we going to get authorization for that?"

"Don't be a buzz-kill," she said, nudging him playfully.

He sniffed the air. "You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Just a teensy bit with Shuhei, but that's not important," Rangiku said. Then, her face lit up with the familiar excitement that normally came when she had a "good" idea. "Why don't we ask our captains if we can throw a Christmas party here in the Seireitei?"

Koji thought for a brief second before saying, "Will they go for that? I mean, Father's really more of a by-the-book kind of captain. I don't think he'll like the idea of throwing a party in the barracks."

"Then what about Captain Kyoraku? He loves parties!"

Koji considered it. "How am I going to—"

She slapped his shoulder slightly and scowled. "Why're you asking so many questions? Don't you want to have some fun with your fellow Soul Reapers?"

"Well, I guess, but—Oh, we're back," Koji said happily, noticing that they had come to the Seventh's barracks. He waved at Rangiku as he started to reenter the barracks, but she called to him and said, "I'll ask Captain Kyoraku about the party! I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Koji knocked on the captain's office door and waited for a brief moment. When Komamura called "Enter", Koji opened the door and stepped inside. Komamura looked up briefly before returning to the paperwork on his desk. For a second, he said nothing, simply signing off on a few documents before setting them aside while Koji pulled up a chair to his usual spot beside the captain's desk.

"You're slightly late," Komamura said conversationally. "Did something happen?"

"Ran into Rangiku," Koji explained. Then, slightly more nervous, he added, "She wants to throw a... party."

Komamura paused slightly before continuing to write. "What kind of party?"

"A Christmas party," Koji answered.

"And you said...?"

"I didn't," Koji said. "She said that she'd ask Captain Kyoraku if we could use his barracks, but—"

"She probably knows that neither I nor Captain Hitsugaya would really want a... party in our barracks right now," Komamura said. "Considering Lieutenant Matsumoto's lack of discipline when it comes to paperwork, I'd be surprised if Captain Hitsugaya actually approved such a gathering right now."

"...Well, Father, I actually thought it'd be interesting," Koji said nervously, trying his hardest not to sound eager.

"Really? How so?"

Koji wished he could snatch the words back up as soon as he had said them, but now Komamura was looking at him expectantly. "Well, I thought it might be a good way for the Divisions to build some"—he hesitated with his words—"unity. And a way for people to... make new friends and stuff." His voice started to trail off as he started to lose confidence in his ability to sway his father's thinking on the matter. For a moment, they were silent before Komamura spoke once more.

"That's an interesting way of thinking of it," Komamura said. "If a party was to be thrown, would you go to it, Koji?"

"I don't know..." he said shyly. "Maybe..."

"It might be just the thing to break you out of your shell."

"What shell?"

"Your shyness," Komamura said bluntly. He passed him a paper, which Koji looked over. Seeing no mistakes, he set it aside. "You're a very shy person, Koji. A party might help you become more sociable."

"I'm sociable," Koji said defensively. Komamura looked at him and Koji gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well, I don't know if a party's a good thing."

"Too shy to go to a party?" Komamura asked jokingly. He took a deep breath when he stopped signing another document. "Did Rangiku say if she was actually throwing a party or that she was getting permission?"

"I think she's just getting permission."

"Well, a Christmas party would be a nice idea," Komamura said, returning to his paperwork. "I remember a time when I had been deployed to the World of the Living during a Christmas celebration. The decorations were truly magnificent from what I had seen."

"Raelly? What was it like?"

"Strings of lights along houses, trees decorated with ornaments, and the like," Komamura explained, "but that's not what was really captivating. What I found most intriguing of all was the kindness that people had for each other during the holiday. They gave gifts to each other and simply enjoyed each other's company."  
Koji listened, intrigued, occasionally asking questions about what Komamura described. He made mental notes about what was said. Before he knew it, two hours had elapsed and Komamura cleared his throat in order to draw Koji's attention away from his speech.

"We've been working for a quite a while, Koji," Komamura said. "Why don't you take a break?"

"No, I'm fine, Father, but I was just thinking about what you told me," Koji explained. "It sounds really interesting."

"Getting excited?"

"Kind of," Koji replied. "I wonder if Rangiku managed to get the permission from Captain Kyoraku."

"Knowing Kyoraku, I would not be surprised," Komamura replied. "He does love an excuse to drink."

"So, Father, would you go to the party?"

Komamura seemed surprised by the question, staring at his adopted son with confusion. "Me? I'm far too busy."

"Father, you've signed that same paper three times on the same line," Koji said, pointing to the document that Komamura had in front of him. Komamura looked down and saw that he had indeed signed over his own signature and sighed, setting the document aside. Koji looked up at his father. "Well, I think you'd enjoy a party. You spend a lot of time with this paperwork."

"I have to finish my work."

"With me helping you, you always get done really early."

"No."

"But why?" Koji asked—he was mentally berating himself for his whiny tone.

"Stop whining," Komamura said.

"But—"

"You don't even know for sure if there _is_ a party."

There was a knock on the door and Koji jerked. "Enter!" Komamura called and the door opened. Lieutenant Nanao Ise walked in, carrying a stack of papers in her hands. She approached Komamura's desk, and gave a small bow.

"Good afternoon, Captain Komamura," she said, her voice very businesslike and apathetic. She cleared her throat and began to speak in a very robotic tone, as if she had practiced the next phrase numerous times. "Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Division cordially invites you and your subordinates to attend a Christmas themed gathering in three days time at the Eighth Division's barracks."

"He authorized it?" Koji asked.

"Did Captain Yamamoto permit this little... party?"

"Yes, he did," Nanao replied. "He, himself, said that he and Lieutenant Sasakibe would attend. He is asking all captains to join the festivities. My own captain wants to ask everyone to bring as many people as possible to make this as big an event as possible."

Komamura sighed. "Is there any kind of penalty to not go?"

"I do not know," Nanao said, "but I think that Captain Yamamoto would appreciate if all captains could be there personally." She cleared her throat once more and said, "We could use some help setting up for this party."

"Many of my subordinates aren't busy right now," Komamura said. "They can help you."

"I'll do it," Koji said in such a small voice that Nanao barely heard him.

She looked at him in amazement before nodding. "Thank you. That would be very much appreciated."

* * *

Three days later...

Komamura walked at his slowest pace towards the Eighth Division's barracks, not truly wanting to go to this "party". How Rangiku and Nanao had managed to convince Captain Yamamoto into this was beyond him, but what was more annoying was that he was walking to the party alone. His lieutenant had already left and Koji... He hadn't seen Koji all day, which was quite worrying to him. It wasn't like his son to just vanish without saying anything.

He had arrived at the Eighth Division's barracks much sooner than he would've liked, and sighed deeply. Kyoraku had certainly spared no expense in decorating his barracks for the event; strings of lights lined the building's roof, and newly planted pine trees (probably taken from the World of the Living) were decked out with ornaments and light. Powdery snow—probably compliments of the Twelfth Division—lined the walkway into the building, which many Soul Reapers were currently walking down to the entrance.

"Sajin?"

Komamura turned and saw Captain Ukitake with his lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki, by his side. They, like many others, had no chosen to wear their shihakushos for this party. Rukia had chosen a rather beautiful—and visibly expensive—kimono, while Ukitake looked to be much more casual.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, Captain Ukitake," Komamura said calmly. "I had heard earlier that you had felt sick."

"I did, but I'm feeling much better, and I wouldn't miss Shunsui's party," Ukitake replied. "Rukia, why don't you go inside? I'll meet you in there."

"Yes, sir," she said and she hurried into the party.

"She won't say it outright, but she's been very excited about the party. I think the whole Seireitei has been; everyone's been talking about it," Ukitake remarked. "Where's your usual shadow, Sajin? Is he not coming?"

"My shadow?" Komamura echoed in confusion before realizing that he meant Koji. "I don't know. I actually haven't seen him today. I'm starting to get a little worried about him."

"Maybe he's already inside waiting for you."

"Perhaps."

"Well, shall we go inside?" Ukitake suggested. "We're not having fun just waiting out here, you know. I bet everyone's enjoying themselves in there."

"Yes."

Komamura started forward with Ukitake by his side. He followed a trail of signs to a large room, where many Soul Reapers (some of whom from the Seventh that Komamura recognized) were. They were talking to each other, delighting in the food and drinks that Kyoraku had provided or dancing to the music that was playing, barely audible over the numerous throngs of conversations. Ukitake was lost in the crowd, but Komamura surveyed the crowd for Koji...

When he failed to see him, Komamura sighed. Perhaps his "shadow" wasn't coming after all.

Feeling slightly out-of-place, Komamura moved off to the side and waited. He wasn't sure why he was waiting, but he felt like he should not leave now. The party was just at its beginning. Why leave now before the party really got underway. Many Soul Reapers, including a few captains and lieutenants, had come to greet him and, like Ukitake, had asked about where Koji was. The more questions that were asked, the more nervous Komamura got. Where had that pup gone?

"Father!" said a voice and Komamura looked over to his right. Relief flooded his body... then he scowled slightly. Yes, it was Koji... but he looked different.

"What did you do to your fur?" Komamura asked, staring at his son closely. Despite the weird lighting that the Eighth had rigged up, it was unmistakable. Koji had dyed his sleek, black fur a bright red... and his shihakusho... It was a vibrant, emerald green. "What're you wearing?"

"It's just temporary," Koji replied. "Rangiku convinced me to do it. Said I'd look festive or something. Do you like it?"

"It's... colorful... but why?"

"You told me that the Christmas colors were red and green so I figured why not?"

Komamura chortled. He put his hand on his son's head and rubbed gently. "Hopefully, the dye will wash out."

"Rangiku said it would."

"What's that in your hand?" Komamura asked.

Embarrassed, Koji tried to hide the wrapped box, but to no avail. Komamura was watching him carefully and Koji relented almost immediately.

"Well, you said that it was customary to give gifts for Christmas," Koji said, "and so I... I got you something." He presented the box. "Uh, Lieutenant Iba said that you lost yours, so I figured you could use another one."

"Another what?" Komamura asked.

"Open it."

Komamura looked at the box. It was small, wrapped in blue paper. He carefully undid the wrappings and withdrew... a brush. He looked at Koji who seemed to be beaming. Carefully, he ran the brush through the fur on the back of his head.

"Wow," he gasped. "That feels really good. Thank you, Koji."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry. I don't have a gift for you," Komamura said.

"It's okay. I didn't tell you that I was getting you a gift," Koji said. They were silent for a moment, watching the other Soul Reapers before them enjoying the party. Yamamoto stood off to the side with his lieutenant, watching the festivities carefully. Even Captain Kuchiki had attended, in an elaborate outfit befitting his role as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, he was a nobleman after all. Kyoraku and Rangiku seemed to be enjoying each other's company, each one talking jovially to each other. Everyone seemed to be here; the only person who seemed to be missing was Kenpachi Zaraki, although his pink-haired lieutenant was here, playing around as she so enjoyed to do.

What's more, people started to exchanged their gifts with their friends. There were those who received great gifts and others who received bad ones. Koji watched with a slight pang of jealousy as some people got more than one gift, but then he remembered something.

"You know, I did some research on Christmas," Koji said to his father. After the silence, Komamura was slightly surprised to hear his son speak, but listened nonetheless. "I found that Christmas isn't about the gifts that people give, or the decorations or"—he chuckled—"parties."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's supposed to be about being together with the people close to you, I think," Koji said. "Gifts help, but I don't think it's supposed to be about presents or anything like that. It's meant for friends and family... I think it's going to be one of my favorite holidays from now on."

"Oh, really? Why?"

Koji looked at his father happily. "I've finally got a family that I can share it with."

* * *

Okay, guys, a bit sappy, but I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's not as good as it's predecessor, but I wasn't sure how to approach this. Tell me what you think. Hiroki would really like to know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
